lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Head
The Detectives investigate an unusual case in which a woman turns into a pedophile after she gets a brain tumor. Plot A toilet cam is found, and once the perp is caught, he reveals that, on his camera, he caught a young boy being molested. The boy, twelve-year-old Shane Madden, is found, and his molester turns out to be his principal, Meredith Rice. Rice is captured in the act of molesting Shane, and, while in custody, sexually assaults Elliot Stabler, leading him to push her away and causing her to suffer a seizure. After being taken to the hospital, it's revealed that she's actually sick with a brain tumor in her frontal lobe, scrambling her judgement and causing her actions as a result. Similar cases have happened, and Dr. Huang advises that, based on related research, she is not legally guilty, and will not re-offend unless the tumor returns. Unsure of how to proceed, a deal is struck with Meredith, as she is not entirely accountable for her actions: in exchange for probation, she can never see Shane again, which she has no problem with. She also has to go for treatment and register as a sex offender, the latter of which Meredith's attorney is dissatisfied with, as it will end Meredith's teaching career. However, Meredith herself agrees, as there is no guarantee the tumor will not return, and she refused to risk endangering anymore children if it does. Everything appears to be bright, until Meredith is arrested for violating her restraining order by contacting Shane on the phone. She reveals the shocking reason why: she is pregnant with Shane's baby, and thought he had a right to know. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Julie White as Dr. Anne Morella * Robert John Burke as I.A.B. Sergeant Ed Tucker * Jill Marie Lawrence as Defense Attorney Cleo Conrad * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Stephen Gregory as Dr. Kyle Beresford * Ian Bedford as Officer Bamford Guest cast * Stacy Edwards as Meredith Rice * Diana Scarwid as Jackie Madden * James Urbaniak as Wade Donato * Jake Weary as Shane Madden * Pamela Dunlap as Mrs. Elliot * Chris Potter as Mr. Rice * Amy Sedaris as Charlie Donato * D.L. Shroder as Phil Gordon * Jenny Fellner as Cindy Bellamy * Chuck Montgomery as Vic Spinella * Tyler Hudson as Jason Rice * Joey Parsons as Lana * Brian Maillard as Gil Tanner * Matt LoGuercio as Mr. Carson * Elisabeth S. Rodgers as Vanessa Henderson * Mischa Kischkum as Fred Moynihan * Oliver Solomon as Rudy Norwick * James Van Treuren as Teacher * Mischa Kischkum as Fred Moynihan * Marcel Puissant as Laurent * Coco as Porn Queen References Brooklyn; Central Park; Creme De La Crop; I Spy Electronics; One Police Plaza; Saint Mark's Hospital; TARU. Quotes Quotes ''SVU wonders if Mrs. Madden is molesting her son. (After Stabler apparently put the perp in the hospital) (Profiling the voyeur in the first case.) Background information and notes * In this episode, IAB Sergeant Ed Tucker reminds Detective Elliot Stabler about an incident four years ago when he told the shrink that he dreamed about killing perps. He is referring to the events in the first season episode "Slaves", after which Stabler is almost thrown out of the unit. * The episode is based on a case that involved a man having pedophilic urges due to a tumor in his brain. He stopped having the urges after the tumor was surgically removed. The case also shares some elements of the Mary Kay Letourneau case. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes